


Leaving Portland

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallahassee and Little Rock talk about a rough night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Portland

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Tallahassee was driving he wanted to put distance between that last batch of zombies and Portland. He’d seen a lot in Zombieland but a family of zombies complete with Grandparents, parents, kids was the most terrifying thing he’d seen.

Columbus and Wichita were sleeping in the back. They had gotten Mom and the old timers He took out Dad and the boy. Little Rock took out the blonde toddler that he almost let get too close.

It was too quiet. He was hoping Little Rock would start talking about Hannah Montana or American Idol. Anything to get his mind off what he saw.

“You okay?” He asked her.

She nodded.

“That wasn’t really a baby. He said gently. “You don’t have to feel bad….

“I don’t feel bad. Little Rock said. “I’m mad. That thing almost got close enough to bite you. You need to be more careful. What if I missed?

“I taught you how to use that gun myself. There was no way you were going to miss.

“That baby looked like…..

“It wasn’t him.” Tallahassee said. 

“I know but you hesitated…..You can’t do that.” He voice pitched higher like she was going to cry.

“I won’t let it happen again. I promise.”

Little Rock nodded a couple of tears falling from her eyes.

“Hey, there’s no crying in zombie killing. You’ve got to toughen up, Columbus is the soft one.

She laughed. “I’m not crying about the zombies. Well maybe a little. I don’t think I’ve seen one my age…up close before.

“Kids are always hard if you don’t remember what they are.” Tallahassee said.

“Do you think there are any boys left my age? Little Rock asked. 

He sighed. “How long have we been together?

“Five months.”

“In all that time have we found any other people?

Little Rock frowned. “No.

“So it’s unlikely. If there are boys your age I suspect they are in hiding or moving around like us.

“So, I’m not going to have a date for the eighth grade dance?

Tallahassee relaxed. “No, I think that’s a safe bet. I wouldn’t let you go anyway. You’re too young to date.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“Do not annoy a man with a gun Little Girl. 

Little Rock glared at him. “You can’t act like my father and then……let yourself get eaten by a baby zombie. That’s not fair.

He ruffled her hair. ‘Deal. Okay, we’re going to have new rules in the car. No Hannah Montana talk when I’m driving.

“You can’t do that.”

“Yes, I can. I just adopted you.

“All right Dad, then no Willie Nelson when you’re driving.’’

“It doesn’t work that way Kid.”

Wichita woke up. “What are you two fighting about?

“We’re not fighting! They said simultaneously.

“Fight a little more quietly. I have first watch tonight and I need to sleep.

“It’s her fault. “It’s his fault. They both said.

Wichita was asleep in less then a minute.

Little Rock said. “I still have Twinkies.”

“No you don’t.

“Yes, I do and I’ll give you one if we get rid of the stupid Hannah Montana rule.

“Let me see the Twinkies.

Little Rock laughed and finally relaxed for the first time since Portland. ‘You don’t trust me.”

“I know you Kid.


End file.
